


Merlin’s “cat”

by MyPandaEatsBroccoli



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Happens after season 4 episode 4, Humor, Magic Revealed, Not-so-oblivious Arthur, Short One Shot, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPandaEatsBroccoli/pseuds/MyPandaEatsBroccoli
Summary: So Merlin’s now a dad. He hatched a dragon’s egg and so adopted Aithusa. Now here’s the problem with children; they rarely listen when you tell them to stay put in your room...





	Merlin’s “cat”

**Author's Note:**

> A speed-write and my first fic for this fandom. Hope it can bring you a smile :)

” _Mer_ lin.”

“Yes?”

He looked up from where he was polishing Arthur’s shoes. 

His King was staring behind him with a mixture of surprise, confusion and... was that amusement?

“What is _that_?”

Merlin, confused, looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened as they fell on a small white dragon chasing its own tail on Arthur’s bed. 

_Oh._

_Drat._

He returned his focus to the shoes and shrugged, trying to feign innocence. 

“It’s just a cat that’s been following me around lately. Guess she sort of adopted me as a parent?” 

He prayed Arthur wouldn’t notice his cold sweat and hammering heart. What would the King of Camelot do if he realized it was a _baby dragon_ now napping on his pillow?

“Oh.” Came an answer from above. “Well, just make sure to keep it in Gaius’ courters so it doesn’t disturb anyone.”

Relief surged though his body as he finished up his job and straightened himself, grateful for his friend’s obliviousness.

“Of course, Sire. I’ll go see to the horses now.” 

He carefully took Aithusa in his arms and hurried out of the room. 

He’d dodged a close one there. 

——————

Arthur watched as Merlin ran out the door, ‘cat’ in hand.

He shook his head with fond exasperation, amused by his servant’s obliviousness. 

It was so _Merlin_ to not realize the difference between a cat and a _baby dragon_.

Come on. It had _wings_.

He sat down to look over some documents before the council meeting, his mind wandering as a smile danced on his lips.

Having a loyal dragon might be good for the future. 

After all, with the added firepower of a dragon, they might actually be able to defeat Morgana once and for all. 

A plan started to form in his head. 

Yes.

This could work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
